


Drown Out Your Sorrows

by masked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s14e09 The Spear, Episode: s14e10 Nihilism, M/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked/pseuds/masked
Summary: Dean confronts Michael in his mind.





	Drown Out Your Sorrows

Dean takes a deep breath. He tries not to be sick inside this bar he recognizes too well.

That son of a bitch.

“Michael.” He looks around the familiar bar. It’s always empty except for when Michael occasionally pays him a visit and no doubt he’s watching him from somewhere not too far. “Come out, you son of a bitch.”

Michael was supposed to be the _end_ of this. His death was supposed to be the point where they moved on. They have Jack back now and Sam and Cas aren’t going anywhere and—they were going to be happy. They were going to be genuinely _happy_ for once in their god damn lives and Dean’s gone and fucked that up.

“ _Michael_!”

“Dean.”

Dean whirls to find Michael wearing his face and casually wiping a glass behind the bar. He offers him a smug smile and Dean wants to punch the look off his own face.

He needs out.

Dean charges him and Michael looks on passively as he dodges the punch Dean throws and snaps his arm behind his back to quickly subdue him onto the ground like a trainer would a rampant animal. It’s over in a blink of an eye and Dean can’t do anything but kick and shout until Michael kicks him to try to keep him down.

Damn it. _Damn_ it.

Dean curls out of the ball he was in when he was kicked and glares up at Michael, who watches him for a moment.

“Oh, Dean. True happiness?”

Dean flinches. God damn motherfucking angels and their god damn mind readings. “Get out,” he rasps.

“You never think to ask questions, do you.” Michael leans against the counter behind him and crosses his arms. “None of you. Not when I left you, not when Castiel came back with Jack.”

“What?”

“You really think,” Michael says slowly, deliberately, “that Castiel could’ve brought Jack back from Heaven without any strings attached? Don’t you find that odd?”

Dean’s insides freeze. _He’s lying_ , he thinks.  _He’s just trying to play you again_.

_You knew it was too good to be true_.

“Shut up.”

“You know it can’t be as simple as that.”

He's lying. _What if he’s right?_ “Shut _up_.”

“Just admit it, Dean.” Michael’s face hovers over him. He smiles. “You’ll never have what you want. Not really. You know that.”

Dean swings a punch and Michael leans away, leaving with a flap of his wings and leaving echoes of his words behind.

Dean plummets, and he drowns.


End file.
